Regular magic
by HPfreak99
Summary: this is a fail story who evere wants it PM me and you will write it were i left it
1. Chapter 1:Magic Mishap

**Author Notes: Hey guys! I'm back, and ready with a fan fiction.**

**This summary is by Peachdove100. Thank you for the idea.**

**Summary: How about like, Ron does a spell wrong, and they end up in the Regular Show world. Then Voldemort wants to, you know, like kill Harry and locates him in the Regular Show world. After that, Harry, Hermione, and Ron meet the park gang, and at first they are suspicious of each other, park gang having bad experiences with wizards, and the trio because they're in a whole new dimension. Skips knows stuff about the kind of wizards they are, and they become good friends. Then Voldemort attacks, there is a big battle, and the good guys ****win****. Hermione finds a spell that allows them to go back home, so they say goodbye, and head back home. I made it so that you can be flexible with the year that Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in.**

**I do not own Regular show or Harry Potter**

**Ch1: Magic mishap**

"Harry" said a voice. "Harry wake up" he heard again "HARRY" the voice yelled in to Harry's ear. "Ahhhh" Harry Shrieks and fall's on the ground. "Ow" Harry said while getting up. "Ron really" Harry said while checking if he's deaf from the yell. "Sorry mate but you over slept and you know how Umbridge look's if were or even worse your late" Harry groaned, he hated Umbridge more than Snape and Malfloy combined. She is with the Ministry of Magic and she and haft of the wizard world think he's a liar about Voldemort coming back. Yep She is a big fat ….

"Harry were going to be late" he heard Ron say. Harry signed and got up and dressed quickly in to his robes and went down to the great hall for breakfast. When he got to the great hall, he sat next to Hermione and Ginny and started filling his plate. "Hello sleepyhead" said Ginny. "Hey baby" he said and kiss her on the cheek. She kiss him back and continued eating. He and Ginny been going out since the end of last year(only Hermione knows right know but will tell everyone he's dating here in his sixth year and in here fifth year). Ron came down few minutes later and sat down next to Harry. "So Harry when's DA meetings are starting up again Harry" he said while stuffing his mouth. "How about tonight after classes". Ok he said still stuffing his mouth. Hermione got out a Galleon and put the word tonight on it and said "Sendro" and put it back in her bag. Everyone known's Harry.

Harry said " ok". They did not know that a certain person is using some of Fred and Georges Extendable ears

After Classes

Everyone in DA (Dumbledore's Army) went up to the Room of Requirements to begin training. They started this to get everyone ready for Voldemort and to get rid of Umbridge. Today they are learning about Protonus charm. "Remember it must be a happy memory, Stronger the memory happiness is, the stronger the Protonus is" Harry said happy. It feel's so good to teach stuff ,Harry thought. Then they hear a loud pop and see Dobby in his 'good clothes' and said "She's coming". "Everyone grab a hold of Dobby and get to the common rooms" Harry said in a flash. Since Dobby can't have a lot of Passengers, Only Him, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were left. The room shook. Ron was so freaked out that he picked up his wand and before Hermione could stop him he said "Kwan Swank do". There was a flash of light and then every thing went black.

**How do you love Plez Review**

**Oh this is set in The middle of Harry's fifth year and the regular show is set after Exit 9b**

**Oh and a another thing I'm am putting Harry and the gang as Animal's. What animals do you want? Please Review**

**Holler!**

.7


	2. Chapter 2:Clean up

**Hey! It's Hpfreak99 with another Fan Fiction.**

**Sorry I didn't update for weeks but I had writer's block (and Headaches)**

**But here is a Christmas presents for you. **

Ch.2: Clean-Up

"BEEP" "BEEP" "BEEP" Mordecai heard the alarm blared loudly. "Come on dude, time to get up" he said with a haft asleep tone. I don't want to get up" Rigby said "I want to sleep more" and Rigby fell back to sleep. "Fine dude, then it the hard way then" Mordecai said and got up and got a bucket and went to the lake got some water. Then went back to the tent and sprayed Rigby with the water. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH COLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLD "

Rigby yelled while making the tent collapse on him. Mordecai was yelling "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". When Rigby calmed down he said "that was not funny" while Mordecai was still laughing. Then they went to the Coffee shop to get some breakfast. "Hi guys" they heard Margret say when they walk in. "Hey Margret, two coffee's and some pancakes" Mordecai said in a sexy tone but Margret didn't notice . "Sure coming right up" she said and gave the order to the cook while she got the coffee's. "Here's your coffee's". "Thanks Margret" Mordecai said and took a sip. "So how's the park rebuilding" Eileen said while scaring Rigby. "Don't sneak up on me like that" he said and started drinking the coffee. "To answer your question Eileen" while smiling "were putting the new furniture in today at noon" Mordecai said. "Okay time for some pancakes" said Margret with the pancakes. "O yah" said Rigby. "So where's the furniture" Margret said while taking off her apron to clock of.

"It's at the park". said Rigby while using his face to eat his pancake's. Before you ask, Pop's said we can't look at the furniture until noon. "Oh okay" she said "my shift's is over" and went out the door to walk home.

"Hey Eileen can we get seven coffee's to-go" "Ok, just wait there". Mordecai went over to the door and said " I'm going to wait outside for you", "Ok". He went outside and ran after Margret. "Hey Margret where's your car". "It's in the shop, When you Disappeared for 2 month's I went to see if your all right Benson crashed the car running from a floating head". "That was GHB Jr.". "Wait, that guy you beat at Breaking Bones has a son?". "Guessed so". Then she kissed him. The kiss lasted for 30 min until Rigby with the coffee's (which were still hot) "Get a room" he yelled, in a disgusted voice.

"You got a text" said Margret's cell. "It's from Eileen". She stated reading her text that said

Hey guessed what? I just Made out with Rigby. It was AWESOME!

Her eyes got bigger like that Hamster from Bedtimes Stories. She look up at Rigby and said "Did you just made out with Eileen? Rigby with a guilty face said " No, what made you say that? "Well, first your sweating, second the coffee's are still hot, and three Eileen just text me and said the you two made out" Rigby with one of his Catchphrase says "STOP TALKINGGG!". "What ever dude, bye Margret". while walking to the park Benson's voice was heard from the Walkie-talkie "Mordecai, Rigby. Are you there? "yah, were here. What's up" Mordecai said. We need you to pick up the warranty furniture. Look's like Pop's forgot to check the money in the bank".

What last time we checked, the bank had $ in the bank". "Well when that guy… no face took over, he had usage to the park funds. That's why I was still at the park . To give him the code's". Oh okay. So what does the warranty furniture look like?

"Like the old furniture." Oh okay we'll pick up the furniture now ok bye" in a sarcastic voice witch Benson didn't hear or cared.

Noon

Mordecai and Rigby went and got the Furniture with the Park truck(which the got from the stuff around the park from the takeover). So Mordecai was driving and him and Rigby were talking about past event's. The topic they are on now was the joke during 2011 Halloween story telling. "That was funny. Did you see Muscleman, he was about to pee, Haa haaa" said Rigby. "Yah dude, how did you get that mean wizard to come. You did egged his house in 2010 Halloween? Mordecai said with a puzzled look. "He only agreed with the joke if I agreed with a Prophecy over us, So I did . "You did what? Mordecai with a shocked/angry face. I agreed with a Prophecy so what?" "so what, we could die, When does the Prophecy start? Mordecai asked Mordecai. Rigby put his hand in his secret pocket that look's like skin and pulled out a paper. "The Prophecy is on this paper and anyone can read it. Even a baby". Mordecai pulled over started to read the one sentence

The Prophecy will start when 4 people come when the 3rd month starts.

"Rigby it said's that the people coming here is today".

"What" Rigby said. He look at the paper and then said we need to find Skip's". yah and fast.

At Skip's Garage, they find him cleaning up a bit.

Skips Skipps Rigby yelled. "Hey guy's, is that the new furniture?

"Yes and we need to talk to you" "About a Prophecy and 4 people".

"I know every thing" Skip's said while skipping over. "How do we get out of this mess? Skip's look's down and say's You can't there's no way out of the Proper… he was interrupted a large light appearing outside the window. They all come out and look up. Then out of nowhere, the light came down near Skip's. Mordecai forgetting that Skips is Immortal runs and pushes him out of the way get's hit with the light.

**Dun Dum Dunn! **

**Cliffhanger. Is Mordecai okay. Where's Voldemort.**

**Find out next time on Regular magic**

**P.S. I still need Idea's for animal for the Hp gang**

**Plez review. **


	3. Chapter 3 I quit

Up For Adoption


End file.
